backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Dunn
Scarlett Dunn (birth name Scarlett King) is a student and mentor at Keaton School of the Arts who is studying in the Music Program. She is also the co-student president and the older adoptive sister of Kit Dunn. Biography Background Scarlett was adopted by Nicholas and Amy Dunn at an unknown time and became Kit's sister. Freshman year She attended Keaton School of the Arts for a year prior to Season 1 as a member of the Music Program. When she started at Keaton, a girl named Trisha Marmaza called her voice nasally and made fun of her hair. Sophomore year Scarlett is introduced while singing in the hallway,"The First Day." Wikia. Retrieved on December 9, 2016. and is later revealed to be mentor for the freshmen."Groups of Two." Wikia. Retrieved on December 9, 2016. Scarlett is known to have "monthly nodes scares" and she usually takes at least a day to recover. Scarlett believes that she is having another nodes scare as the open house draws near, but realizes that she has a genuine issue. After going to the doctor, Scarlett discovers that she genuinely does have nodes and may never sing again."We." Wikia. Retrieved on December 9, 2016. Description Personality Scarlett tends to show-off her singing talent, regularly bursting into song to showcase her talent. Scarlett appears to be very confident and strong, but secretly fears that she is inadequate since singing is her one true talent, a fear the is amplified in the presence of Julie. Scarlett can be quite nosy. Scarlett struggles to work with others and has even been accused of having a "Beyonce complex." Scarlett is empathetic and kind, exemplified in her behaviour towards Kit. Scarlett is willing to stand up for what is right, regardless of who it may offend. Physical Appearance Scarlett has a light brown complexion and dark brown eyes. Her hair, which has been previously been subject to ridicule, is curly and brown, but partially blonde. Relationships Kit Kit is Scarlett's younger adoptive sisterTake Me Out. Scarlett is very protective of Kit, but only because she loves her. Scarlett and Kit occasionally fight due to their differing personalities, but ultimately work it out in the end. Scarlett and Kit are always there for each other. Julie Julie one of Scarlett's closest friends. Scarlett often feels inferior to Julie due to how multi-talented she is, but is always motivated by Julie's words of wisdom. Denzel Scarlett grows closer to Denzel, especially after Julie is taken out of Keaton."Showtime." Wikia. Retrieved on September 30, 2017. "Eyes Forward." Wikia. Retrieved on September 30, 2017. Aidan Scarlett is attracted to her Vice Presidents's brother which resulted in her choosing of the VP. Scarlett is usually confident but gets nervous around Aidan. Trivia * According to Kit, she has a nodes scare every month. * Scarlett used to try to straighten her hair to make it look more like shampoo commercial hair. * Scarlett loves glitter. * Scarlett claims to carry her waterbottle around all day, every day, but she is rarely seen with a water bottle in hand. *Her middle name is June. Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Da Capo" (mentioned only) *"Friend or Foe" *"Verite" *"Step Up" (mentioned only) *"Ensemble" *"Try Again" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Leading by Example" * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "In Her Shadow" * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 1" * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * "Shake It Off" * "Clear Eyes" * "Mixing It Up" * "In The Dark" * "Prima Donna" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "In Your Eyes" * "Clean Slate" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" (mentioned only) * "Hope" * "Almost There" * "Apart But Together" Songs * "Elevator" * "Eyes of the Camera (Acapella)" * "Eyes of the Camera" (quartet) * "Switch" * "Ugly Duckling" * "Kiss Kiss" * "My Aidan" * "I Can Sing" * "In Such a Night" * "Keaton Fight Song" * "Are You Listening?" * "Those Eyes" * "Reaching For The Sun" * "The Seasons of Keaton" Quotes Gallery Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 17 1.jpg Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 17 2.jpg Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 11 1.jpg Julie Scarlett Cassandra season 1 episode 7.jpg Kit Scarlett Season 2 Episode 2 PROMO.JPG Kit Scarlett Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Julie and Scarlett season 1 episode 7.jpg Bianca Scarlett Season 2 Episode 26 PROMO.JPG Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 6.gif Kit and Scarlett PSA.JPG DBB Scarlett Dunn.jpg Las Scarlett and Julie.jpeg References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Music Program Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Juniors